


死神暗恋手记

by Gentleaying



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentleaying/pseuds/Gentleaying
Summary: 原创人物眼里的狮菊
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Matsumoto Rangiku
Kudos: 2





	死神暗恋手记

我的名字是阿散井沙耶，职业死神。  
我曾偷听人间的年轻人谈话，说所有的HR都很善于给自己看中的奴隶许愿。他们会说自己能提供的岗位是一个多么好的平台，晋升空间大，行业的前景光明……然而，都是假的。同一职务等级的人必须为了一个或两个晋升机会勾心斗角，争得你死我活。而升迁最看重的其实是关系，当然运气也是非常必要的。  
嘛，据我观察，刚刚那些往往是升迁失败者的说法。成功人士喜欢说自己曾经多么努力，而那些努力不足为外人道也。  
哪种说法我都不否认，毕竟在尸魂界也一样。  
住在瀞灵廷里的他们需要往人间指派鬼使（就是死神），而出生在瀞灵廷里的贵族不够数，于是他们把鬼使包装成高尚的、荣耀的、了不起的工作，让住在流魂街的我们进入真央灵术院和贵族子弟们一同竞争那光荣的职务。  
我本来应该是仇视贵族的小混混，毕竟死神这份工作之于我实在是无聊。在我看来，死神这工作就像是人间那种守在门口给人放行的保安员。说得光鲜一点，或者也可以说是公务员。总之，待在基层真的是有够无聊的。  
作为人间幽魂的引渡者，我们的工作有许许多多的限制。比如说，明明在人界工作却不可以和人类发生接触。其实我们通常是不会被人类察觉的，就好像游魂不会被察觉一样。但是，总有例外不是吗？当例外发生的时候，我们不可以与之发生交流和接触，我们需要写报告，一级一级向上传递人界的这一异状。  
就像人界的公司总是有自己的机密一样，护廷十三队也充满了秘辛。对于流魂街出身的我来说，瀞灵廷是陌生的，自己所供职的护廷十三队亦是。其实陌生的根源在于我的怠惰，我丝毫没有融入的激情和斗志。  
在“我”这个意识存在的几百年里，大概只有待在真央的时候拼命努力过吧。  
我可以说，但是我不想说，我把对瀞灵廷的排斥放在心底，当做不存在。我选择当一个死神，只是因为不想他消失在我的世界里。

日番谷 冬狮郎。  
冬狮郎。

把这个名字放在嘴里翻来覆去地含着、舔着、品着，却吐不出来。偷偷地揣摩他是怎样的人，却把自己缩进角落，生怕闯进他的视线。  
我觉得人界看起来挺好玩的，但是他说迷恋人界不配当死神，于是我对有相似想法的同僚们说：嗨呀，反正我们也别想有机会拿到义骸在人界玩乐，何必去恋慕那些醉生梦死呢。  
我讨厌护廷十三队，因为我无法融入；我喜欢护廷十三队，因为我觉得这里很适合队长。

日番谷 队长。

连当着他的面喊一句队长对我来说都是奢侈。一块糖摆在那里，舔一口就少一点，放着也许会化掉，但是至少不会明知道这一口是酸的，还是忍不住舔下一口。  
我一直在避开他，明显到有人问我要不要换番队。  
“不要！  
“不用了，我觉得十番队很好啊。松本副队这样亲切又活泼的副队很难得呢。队长也很好啊，只是那么认真的人，和我得过且过的气场不和吧。”  
不要！  
如果去了别的番队，我还有机会偷偷地看到他吗？！  
我喜欢遇到和我一样流魂街出身的同僚。  
“哎，你也是流魂街出身吗？”  
“是啊是啊，西一区的润林安。”  
“润林安？队长好像也是润林安出身吧。你们入队前认识吗？”  
是啊，我一直认识他，但他最好连我的存在都不知道。  
我后来听说，队长会成为死神和松本副队长有关，所以队长在还是席官的时候就对松本副队长照顾有加。  
队长是那种心思很重的小孩。他总是皱着眉头，日常间对信任的人毒舌不断，然后行动上又非常照顾大家。承受队长毒舌攻击最多的人就是松本副队长了，从队长还是席官而松本副队长已经是副队长开始。队长当上队长之后，还是选择了松本副队长做他的副队长，选择了被他吐槽总是在混、被他嫌弃一有空就跑去尸魂界各处喝酒的松本乱菊。  
那才是队长喜欢的人吧。队长找不到松本副队长的时候，眉头是皱起来的；队长看到松本副队长偷偷喝酒的时候，眉头是皱起来的；队长看到市丸队长的时候，我能感觉到冰轮丸蓄势待发……我以为那是因为队长想要保护雏森副队长，后来才知道那是因为松本副队长。真是可怕。  
队长在队务工作室看着松本副队长啥也不干的时候，他会吐槽，但是眉头是松开的；松本副队长偶尔想起来缠着队长玩闹的时候，队长尽管每次都会嫌弃地拒绝，但眉头是舒展的；队长最讨厌柿子了，但他从润林安回来都会给松本副队长带柿子。  
喜欢得太明显了啊。  
我更加不敢出现在队长面前了。不管松本副队长喜不喜欢队长，他已经默默守护了她这么多年。  
我的理智知道他不可能喜欢我，我的思想却控制不住妄想。不要出现在他眼前，不要和他产生比“同乡”或者上下级更亲密的关系，否则贪婪、嫉妒、憎恨统统会纠缠上我。  
连“你好像性格和副队长蛮像的”都会刺痛我，我想要逃跑，却舍不得跑到看不见队长的地方。真是太难过了。  
好在，队长和松本副队长终于在一起了。  
听说是松本副队长告白的。  
真是符合人设的情节发展呢。  
我换了新发型，开始努力工作，希望有朝一日也可以成为席官，听到队长喊我的名字。  
那样就够了。


End file.
